


Cal

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'Cal & Jiaying', 'Previous Fest Promps', 'Skye's Father', 'T.A.H.I.T.I.', 'Winslow's Veterinary Clinic', Cal kinda approves of Phil, Day 6, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene Of Sorts, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, it's an amalgam of prompts ok?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil visits Cal before he goes through T.A.H.I.T.I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cal

Phil Coulson walked to down the stairs to Vault D with great care. His balance was off and he was still mostly on pain, despite the painkillers Simmons had pumped him up on.

“Phil.” Cal greeted him once he saw him.

“Cal.” he nodded at the other man, as he slowly sat down on the chair and set his bag down. “Skye told me you agreed on TAHITI.”

“Yes. She sxplained to me what it is, what will happen to me.”

“I wouldn't have a problem to keep you here, if it was possible, so she would have you near.” Phil said. “I'd prefer it, actually.”

“So, what brings you here then?”

Phil opened the cell and then got up again. He gave Cal the bag and then went back to his chair, not bothering to bring back up the grid.

“What is this?”

“She won't have you here to talk to. So I thought, maybe you could leave her a few messages. Tell her more about her family.” Phil shrugged. “A laptop and a notebook; to hear your voice and see your handwritting.”

“You care about Daisy.”

“I told you, she's family.”

“But not daughter.”

“No.” he shook his head. “You can't be a father to an adult. And she was so much more fully formed as a person when we met, there were very few things I could show her.” Phil said. “I dare say, she taught me more than I did her.”

Cal hummed.

Phil got to his feet and powered the grid up again.

“I'll come back later for them.” he nodded at the bag and its contents. “Let you do this alone.”

Late that evening, he went back down, slowly as before, but extra careful not to wake anyone.

“Phil. You're late.”

Phil smiled.

“She took that from you.”

“Will you be there for her?”

“As long as she wants me there, I'll have her back.” he promised.

“Thank you.” Cal sighed. “Tomorrow is the big day, right?”

“Yes.”

Cal hummed again.

“You and Daisy...yes, I can leave her with you, Phil.” he said. “Jiaying would have liked you. You are a good man.”

“You are a good father, Cal.”

Cal laughed.

“Thank you, though I feel I failed at generally being a father.”

“You were when it mattered to your daughter.” Phil said. “Rest.”

“Good night, Phil. I'm glad you survived.”

~~~~

Three days later, and as they were getting closer to the Playground, returning from their visit to Cal, Phil desided it was time to give Skye her two pressents.

“Skye? Can you pull over for a moment?”

“What is it?” Skye asked, worried, as she pulled over. “Are you in pain?”

“No, not any more than usual. I just have something to give you. From Cal.” he said, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a notebook and an ipod. “Here.”

Skye plugs it in her ear and listens to whatever advice or story Cal thought he should tell her, while she read from his notebook.

Tears soon started falling and Phil let his right hand rest on her shoulder. On his touch, she turned and launched herself at his chest and Phil tried his hardest to keep her close.

“It's going to be fine.” he said softly. “We'll be just fine.”

 


End file.
